LEB:PC:Alexia Madgearu (TwoHeadsBarking)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+13 vs AC; 1d8+6}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10; +10 vs Will, 1d8+6 psychic damage, and Alexia pulls the target 2 squares.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, 1d8+6 damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to the defense of Alexia's choice until the end of her next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10; +10 vs Will, 1d6+6 psychic damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Alexia's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing |Power Description=Melee touch; Target: One living creature Alexia has somehow managed to grab; +9 vs Fort; 1d4+3 damage, and Alexia can spend a healing surge.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=can be used twice per encounter, but only once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; Alexia or one ally in burst. Effect: Target spends a healing surge, regains an additional 1d6+4 hit points, gains 4 temp hp, and Alexia slides the target one square.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, 2d8+6 damage, and every ally within 5 squares of Alexia gains a +1 power bonus to attacks until the end of her next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10; +10 vs Will; 2d6+6 psychic damage, the target takes a -2 penalty to attack until the end of Alexia's next turn, and an ally within 5 squares of Alexia can make a saving throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Healing, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=+10 vs Will, 2d6+6 psychic damage. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, whenever an ally hits the target that ally regains 4 hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Close blast 3, each enemy in blast, +10 vs Will, 2d6+6 psychic damage, and the target is affected by Alexia's Satire of Bravery (save ends). While the target is affected by Satire, if the target ends its turn closer to Alexia than it started its turn, it takes 1d6+6 psychic damage and is dazed until the end of its next turn. Miss: Half Damage. Effect: The target is pushed three squares.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Close burst 5; Target: Alexia and each ally in burst. Effect: Alexia chooses a skill. Until the end of the encounter, each target gains a +2 power bonus to their next check using that skill.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Close burst 5; Target: One ally in burst. Effect: Alexia transfers one effect that a save can end from the target to herself or another ally in the burst. The recipient gains a +3 power bonus to saves against this effect.}} |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Dwarven |Strength=10 (+3) |Constitution=16 (+6) |Dexterity=11 (+3) |Intelligence=13 (+4) |Wisdom=10 (+3) |Charisma=19 (+7) |Skills= Acrobatics +9, Arcana +9, Athletics +9, Bluff +13, Diplomacy +13, Dungeoneering +7, Endurance +9, Heal +7, History +8, Insight +11, Intimidate +11, Nature +7, Perception +10, Religion +9, Stealth +10, Streetwise +11, Thievery +6 |Feats=Vampiric Heritage, Bard of All Trades, Melee Training (Charisma), Arcane Familiar (Bat), Improved Majestic Word |Equipment=Performer's Longsword +2, Skald's Chainmail +1, Light Shield, Sandals of Precise Stepping; Adventurer's Kit, Holy Symbol, Identification Papers with Portrait, Lute, Ritual Book, Thieves' Tools, 100 gp of Ritual Components; 1151 gp |Rituals=Gentle Repose, Traveler's Chant, Last Sight Vision, Undead Ward}} Israfel Bat Familiar Senses: blindsight 5 Speed: 2, fly 6 (hover) Constant Benefits Alexia gains a +2 bonus to Perception and Stealth checks. Active Benefits See the Unseen: As a minor action, enemies adjacent to Israfel lose the benefits of concealment (not total concealment) against Alexia until the end of her current turn. Character Information Background The room is dimly lit by flickering candles. Three hooded figures sit around an ornate circular table. It is silent for some time before one of the people speaks: “How about Captain Madgearu?” “Alexia? You mean your vampire paramour?” “It’s not like that, general. We were close, once. We still are, but in a different way.” He shakes his head. “Besides, she’s not actually a vampire; she’s a-“ “Yes, yes. She’s a Dhampyr, a half-blooded bloodsucker. I’m sure the soldiers at Fort Kovic would be very interested in the semantics, Victor. Or they would be, if Alexia hadn’t eaten them.” “That’s… hardly fair. They had captured her. They were interrogating her. She had information that would have been damaging to Karrnath in their hands. So she escaped. And yes, she killed them. They were enemy combatants, she’s a soldier, and we were at war. Correct me if I’m wrong, general, but that is what she was trained to do. I don’t think the manner in which she escaped her cell and killed eleven armed men matters as much as the fact that she was able to do it at all. No, listen,” he says, cutting off the general before he can interrupt, “Alexia is who we want for this. The Fort Kovic… incident, while unseemly to some, simply exemplifies that she has the qualities we’re looking for. She’s cunning, she’s resourceful, and most importantly, she’s a patriot. She will do anything for Karrnath.” “Victor”, the third figure speaks, an older woman by the sound of her voice, “I seem to recall that upon returning from Fort Kovic, Captain Madgearu begged for a leave of absence. She seemed uncertain of her ability to control herself. She thought she might be a danger to any living soldiers she was stationed with. Am I not wrong?” “Yes, see!” The general interjects, “even your lover has doubts in herself. Now, I’m not trying to belittle the contributions she has made to our nation in the past. By all accounts, she’s a fine officer. But these are delicate times, Victor. Can we really afford to send a bloodthirsty monster bearing our seal of approval into another nation?” “Forgive me, general,” Victor replies coldly, “but I wasn’t aware that we were ever considering giving any sort of official sanction to whomever we chose for this assignment. I had thought that our agent, whoever he or she may end up being, was to travel under the guise of some wandering adventurer. If I am incorrect, if this has changed, please let me know, so that I may reassess the situation.” “Watch your tongue, you wretched necromancer-“ “Enough!” the woman’s voice immediately brings silence. “You raise a valid concern, Victor. Is Captain Madgearu capable of disguising herself in such a fashion? Being a good officer requires a very different skill set than being a good spy.” “Actually, yes ma’am,” the general speaks before Victor can respond. “Madgearu has proven herself to be quite capable in such manners. She’s a competent fighter, she’s very personable, and she’s spent enough time with our Victor here to pick up some arcane knowledge. What?” the general asks, noting Victor’s shocked expression, “My objections have nothing to do with her abilities. If not for her unfortunate birth, I would have suggested her myself.” “Victor,” the woman speaks again, “put aside any residual feelings you may have for the captain. You know her best, so I need you to answer honestly. Is she capable of this assignment? Can she be trusted to control herself?” “Yes. She is.” “Then get her. We are done here.” At that, the woman turns around and strides out of the room. The general follows, scowling at Victor as he does so. After a minute alone, Victor sighs, blows out the candles, and exits through another door, leaving the room in darkness. Appearance Normally, Alexia appears to be a normal human. She has average features, somewhat pale skin, dark brown hair, and her only noteworthy features are a number of scars. However, during moments of stress, something of her vampiric heritage begins to show. Her irises turn from gray to red, her pupils become catlike, and her canines noticeably lengthen. Her apparel is utilitarian and old-fashioned, drawing mostly from muted grays and reds. Age: 27 Gender: Female Height: 5'8" Weight: 142 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Despite her background, Alexia is rather good-natured, tending to put others before herself. She is immensely patriotic, and while she’ll brush off insults aimed towards her, disparaging remarks towards Karrnath are likely to draw an unpleasant response. Alexia avoids feeding on other people when possible. In fact, she is somewhat sickened by the thought of draining another person’s blood. But if said person attacked Alexia beforehand, and she managed to stop her assailant, but now she’s badly hurt and his dying, but not yet dead, body is on the ground nearby, well, then that’s a little different… The thirst for blood is an addiction which Alexia needs to fight against. She had gone through most of her life without any problem, but during her escape from Fort Kovic she killed and drained eleven people in short succession. Ever since, she has had a craving for blood. While she’s been doing her best to resist, every now and then she manages to justify taking “just a little sip”. Hooks * Alexia is a Karrn, a Seeker, a burgeoning necromancer, and half-vampire. These aren't always popular things to be. * Alexia is both patriotic and devout. She is unlikely to turn away any fellow Karrns or Seekers who request her aid. * Anything possibly related to her mission (see below) would require her attention. Kicker A captain in Karrnath's army during The Last War, Alexia has been stripped of her rank for purposes of plausible deniability and sent into the larger world to find anything that could significantly tip the balance of power in Karrnath's favor and secure it for her nation. Other Sections Reserved for future use Equipment Coins: 537 gp Encumbrance: 90 lbs Normal Load: 100 lbs Heavy Load: 200 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500 lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 10 (7 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (6 - 1 from armor) Racial Features Human (PHB) * +2 any * Languages: Common, one other * Bonus At-Will Power * Bonus Feat * Bonus Skill * Human Defense Bonuses * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Bard (PHB2) * Bardic Training: Gain the Ritual Caster feat, and once per day cast one bardic ritual of level 4 or lower for free. * Bardic Virtue (Virtue of Valor): Once per round as a free action, grant an ally within 5 squares who bloodied or killed an enemy 4 temp hp. * Majestic Word: Gain the Majestic Word power. * Multiclass Versatility: Not restricted to choosing multiclass feats from only one class. * Skill Versatility: +1 to untrained skill checks. * Song of Rest: When you play a musical instrument or sing during a short rest, you and any ally who spends a healing surge recovers an additional 4 hp per surge spent. * Words of Friendship: Gain the Words of Friendship power. Feats * 1st: Vampiric Heritage (Dragon 371) * Human: Bard of All Trades (Dragon 383) * 2nd: Melee Training (Charisma) (PHB2) * 4th: Arcane Familiar (Bat) (AP) * 6th: Improved Majestic Word (PHB2) Background Commissioned Officer (EPG): +2 Insight. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Special: +2 to Insight and Perception to sense and recognize dhampyrs and undead. Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold -5 gp light shield -15 gp adventurer's kit -10 gp holy symbol -5 gp ID papers with portrait -12 gp lute -100 gp Last Sight Vision ritual book -130 gp Undead Ward ritual book -100 gp ritual components x100 -20 gp thieves' tools +136 gp selling Harsh Longsword +1 +1k gp parcel from 5th level -4 gp replacement sunrods -150 gp Comrade's Succor ritual book -360 gp Speak With Dead ritual book -100 gp ritual components x100 -------- 537 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel n+2 ** Harsh Longsword +1 * Level 2: Parcel n+1 ** Skald's Chainmail +1 * Level 3: Parcel n+3 ** Sandals of Precise Stepping (Flavored to be boots) * Level 4: Parcel n+4 ** Performer's Longsword +2 * Level 5: Parcel n ** 1000 gp XP The Last War: * 3750 XP The Second Day of Mourning: * 1575 xp and 5 RP here * Turn 1 RP into 175 xp * 1684 xp and 5 RP here * Turn 2 RP into 400 xp Total XP: 7584 Changes List changed here * 2009/08/13: Created * 2010/01/24: Level 5. Gained Satire of Bravery. Traded Warsong Strike for Vicious Mockery. * 2010/02/10: Added Performer's Longsword +2, the level 4 treasure. * 2010/06/29: Level 6. Gained Ode to Sacrifice, Improved Majestic Word. Traded Concerted Effort for Inspire Confidence. Traded Jack of All Trades for Bard of all Trades. Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Comments: * Summary - Intimidate is listed as +8, should be +9 Fixed Approval 2 Approval from EvolutionKB Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Comments: * I believe your lvl 5 daily is Satire of Bravery, but you've called it Stirring Shout in the summary (super minor) * did you get your lvl 4 treasure? Didn't see it noted Approval 2 Everything that renau1g mentioned seems to be fixed. Have fun with Heart Stopper, and put her to good use! (Wait, I'm you're DM... what am I saying!? ;) ) Approval by Kalidrev Level 6 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by renau1g and EvolutionKB Approved as a 5th level character with 5500 xp by renau1g and Kalidrev. Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved_Characters Category:LEB:Human Category:LEB:Dhampyr Category:LEB:Karrnath Category:LEB:Bard